The invention relates to a micromechanical switch, comprising a deformable suspension bridge, attached to a substrate by support means, and actuating means designed, from a first stable position of the switch, to deform the deformable suspension bridge so as to make an electrical contact between at least one first conductive element formed on the substrate, while being situated between the bridge and the substrate, and a second conductive element, integrally secured to the underside of the bridge.